


Taking Care

by PencilTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash
Summary: Derek had returned from a conference where the new CEO, Mr Stiles Stilinski, took over his company in a so called meeting where all the white collared, richly clothed shareholders - assholes - voted against Derek. He hadn’t even waited for a final handshake with the new owner. He knew, he’d never be able to fake a smile when his heart was shattering into a thousand pieces. Well, they had Peter to deal with these formalities.[aka, Derek was already having the worst day when he was hit by his heat, right in the middle of his office]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> * A very happy birthday to Emma <3  
> * Thank you [Jonjo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo), [Benaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya) for the beta work and encouraging me. You guys are amazing! <3  
> 

Derek had lost everything.

His family, Laura and today… Hale Enterprises - which had been nurtured by so many Hale generations, for over a hundred years. Today, he’d lost his last family asset to the Alpha - Stiles Stilinski - who looked no older than a high schooler but somehow was the CEO of the Beacons. He was twenty one, the rumors said. God, that was still very young. And here was Derek, on the cusp of twenty five and struggling to retain his once profitable family business. Derek was never a business guy. He loved history _for God’s sake_.

But Derek had tried, okay? For a year and a half he’d tried to regain the lost reputation of his family name but he had failed miserably.

He was an Omega and after Laura’s death, he was struggling to compete with a whole bunch of well known Alphas who dominated the business and spared no opportunity to berate him for his Omega-ness, conveniently overlooking his abilities. The Hales products had lost their old appeal and started being ignored as just another brand of beauty products. In fact, the maintenance of their herbal, raw materials caused more losses than they gained from their sales.

No wonder that the remaining Hales - Derek and Peter - had been declared broke.

Derek leaned back in his comfy leather chair, stretching his fingers over the hand rests and felt the soft material tickle his palms. His eyes hovered over the room, taking in the familiar setting of his office, probably for the last time.

He was getting kicked out of his own office.

He loosened his tie, dumping it on his desk, his breathing heavy. He was close to his heat and the stressful activities of the past few days weren’t exactly helping. He knew, he had an hour, maybe less. He felt the heat pool in his stomach. He needed to head back to the privacy of his house before things got any worse than they already were.

He'd returned from a conference where the new CEO, Mr Stiles Stilinski, took over his company in a so called meeting where all the white collared, richly clothed shareholders - _assholes_ \- voted against Derek. He hadn’t even waited for a final handshake with the new owner. He knew, he’d never be able to fake a smile when his heart was shattering into a thousand pieces. Well, they had Peter to deal with these formalities.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality.

He didn’t bother to straighten in his seat. It was probably Peter who would barge in anyway and lecture him on his mannerisms. He absolutely didn’t care. “Come in,” he grunted.

The lean, tall man who stepped inside definitely wasn’t Peter. His back straightened at the sight of Stiles Stilinski, smiling. Derek clenched his teeth.

“Mr Stilinski?” Derek made no attempts to hide his displeasure.

“Call me Stiles,” the man insisted. “Um, Derek, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing the intruder hard, wishing that his glare could kick the man out.

Stiles strolled into the room, totally unfazed by Derek’s reaction - non reaction - whatever.

“I just wanted to have a quick word with you.”

“I think Peter is in the conference room.” Derek was in no mood for taunts or a shit show from some toddler with Alpha superiority.

“Well,” Stiles passed the chairs, brushing his long fingers on the desktop, moving towards the window behind Derek. “I want to talk to _you._ ” He peeked through the blinds, admiring the view outside.

Derek hated the way Stiles roamed the room as if it belonged to him. Technically, it did, but Derek had still got one day to let the reality sink in. He shot up from his seat. “I’m busy,” he spat, glaring at the young man. “I need to pack my stuff,” he said bluntly.

Stiles turned, meeting Derek’s gaze, a small smile playing around his lips. “It’s a nice view you got here.”

Derek’s nostrils flared as the Alpha walked towards him, his rich scent clouding Derek’s senses. His palms were sweating, skin burning. He was close, he knew it and the unmated Alpha’s proximity was making the situation worse. He ducked his head, shaking it a little, trying to get his control back. When he looked up, Stiles was just a foot away, way closer than he remembered.

Derek staggered backwards a step, the back of his knees hitting his chair. He flopped down, bouncing on its fluffy cushion. He blinked up at Stiles.

Stiles was staring at him, his expression concerned. “Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?” Derek barked, avoiding looking at Stiles. He felt the wetness as his hole started leaking. Shit. Suddenly, he was short of breath, he was panting. At least, Stiles would have a hard time getting Derek's heat scent out of his room tomorrow and Derek was glad about it.

Stiles knelt down in front of Derek’s chair, straightening to match his eye level,  both his hands settling on the hand rests. And Derek knew the exact moment when the Alpha realized what was happening. “You’re having your heat,” he gasped, his mouth slack, eyes wide.

Derek froze in the chair.

Stiles jerked back, taking in deep breaths, clearly fighting for his own control. He scanned Derek’s eyes, continuing in a gentle tone. “Do you… should I call someone?” His hand moved, hovering near Derek’s arm, but he didn’t touch. He clenched his fingers into fists. From this close, Derek got the strong whiff of struggle and want coming from the Alpha. It was sweet, oh so sweet, and Derek was having a tough time ignoring it. _He wanted him_. Fucking damn Alpha who had taken his… everything.

“Why are you here?” Derek snarled, unable to withstand the Alpha’s overflowing emotions. His eyes flashed crystal blue. That was a mistake, Derek realized, as the Alpha’s eyes bled crimson red in response. Derek started to squirm in his seat.

“Shhh… ” Stiles soothed him, eyes blinking back to their beautiful amber-brown. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you.” His hands gently gripped Derek’s arm. “Please let me help you. Should I call Peter?”

“No!” Derek exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was to see his Alpha uncle during his heat.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles rolled his thumbs over Derek’s arms and Derek relaxed under his warm touch. “Do you want me to take you somewhere?”

Derek scanned the area lifting his heavy eyelids, halting at the door of the room adjacent to his office. He’d stuffed books and a giant couch inside to pass his me-time at the office. He’d used the room whenever there was a need to crash for a night. It reminded him that he’d have to pack his books tomorrow. Great.

“C’mon,” Stiles insisted. The way his hands were twitching, it looked like he was the one who was having his heat. Derek snorted at the thought. “What?” Stiles asked, shooting him suspicious glances.

Derek tried to stand up, ignoring Stiles, but wobbled on his feet, his knees giving up. The next moment, Stiles was carrying him towards the room as if he weighed nothing. Derek got a good whiff of his minty, spicy scent and he just lost it. He couldn't help but bury his face into the Alpha’s shirt, pulling the man closer, if that was even possible.

“Okay, big guy… easy there,” Stiles chuckled. “I’m not that good with balance. And trust me, you don’t want me to trip us over.”

Derek whined high into his throat, the scent thick in his nose. _Mine… mate… mine_ , his wolf howled internally. He clutched at the fabric, trying to reach for the Alpha’s neck. “Oh my God!” Stiles stumbled forward, hitting Derek's head on the room’s narrow entrance.

Derek growled at him.

“Sorry, I warned ya.”

He carefully lowered Derek onto the couch, tucking the pillow behind his head. Derek was a complete mess, a wet, hot mess, and he groaned as Stiles tried to pull away.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Stiles reassured him. “Just drink some water. You'll feel better.” He pressed the glass to Derek's lips, Derek obliged and drained it in quick gulps. His throat was dry and aching. His whole body was on fire and arching upwards, desperate for the Alpha’s touch.

“Please… Stiles,” Derek writhed on the couch, tugging at Stiles’ tie, hauling him down with him as he dropped onto the pillow.

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles raked his fingers through his hair and Derek wanted to do that to him, to card his fingers into his soft brown hair. “I want you, Derek. I've been… _fuck_ … I'm sure you'll kill me tomorrow.” He braced his hands on the couch, on either side of Derek, stopping himself from falling on top of him. He was flushed and panting and sweating as hard as Derek.

“No,” Derek protested. “Just take me.” He wrapped his arms around Stiles, nuzzling into his neck, scenting him and Stiles let him.

Derek’s heats had never been so bad. They lasted for a day or less. He mostly took care of them with toys, and that was pretty much it. But having Stiles around was making his head dizzy with lust. He knew his wolf had identified Stiles as his mate, he wondered if Stiles’ had done the same. He’d never felt so desperate, so empty for anyone else. “Please,” he pleaded. “It hurts.”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, okay… O-kay,” Stiles chanted, reassuring Derek, reassuring himself. “I'm gonna take care of you, Derek,” he muttered in Derek’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin below his earlobe.

Derek shuddered at the first intimate contact and Stiles hugged him tight, holding him till his breathing became even, murmuring soothing words.

Stiles moved back a little, meeting Derek's eyes for a moment, before leaning in, pulling Derek in a gentle kiss. It was tender to begin with, just soft brushes of lips, but quickly became messy as Derek responded with equal need, crushing his mouth to Stiles’, their eyes fluttering closed. Stiles’ tongue slipped inside, curling around Derek's, his one hand blindly tugging at Derek's heavy business attire.

Derek took his cue and quickly shrugged out of his suit jacket, without actually breaking the lip lock. Stiles pulled at Derek's shirt, popping its buttons. Derek’s hands tugged at Stiles jacket, jerking it off as if it was physically offending him. Stiles’ slender fingers caressed the bare skin of Derek's chest as he quivered under the Alpha's warm touch.

Stiles broke the kiss, smoothly moving down, peppering kisses along Derek's jawline, his neck and collarbone, lingering there for a while to lick and nip and bite at Derek’s tender skin, making those possessive, grumbling noises from his chest as he marked Derek.

Derek threw his head back, surrendering to Stiles completely, humming his approval while his swelling dick made a hot mess. Stiles immediately moved to one of his already perky nipples, rolling his tongue around it, earning a hiss from Derek.

“You’re so sensitive, Derek.” Derek dug his fingers into the leather seat, screwing his eyes shut. And, Stiles increased the pace of his movements, ruthlessly tugging at his nipple with his soft lips and tongue and occasionally with his blunt teeth, moving swiftly to take care of Derek's other one. And for a moment, Derek thought, he was going to come right then and there, untouched. He pressed his lips together, suppressing the erupting moan.

“Don't,” Stiles commanded. “Don't hold back, Derek.”

Derek knew Stiles was watching every twitch of his muscles, every hitch in his heartbeat, observing and pleasuring him to his peak, like no other had ever bothered to do. It had always been about the Alphas and their needs. Always.

Quickly, Stiles moved up, placing a peck on Derek's lips. “I want… I want to hear you moan my name.” He waited for Derek to respond, his breath lingering on Derek’s lips.

Derek couldn't help but smile. Words were tough for him anyway, especially in his current wrecked state, so he nodded his head in a silent affirmation.

“Perfect,” Stiles beamed at him and Derek couldn’t help but marvel at his beautiful mole dotted face. He was gorgeous.

Stiles moved down on him again, leaving wet strokes with his tongue on Derek's abs, whirling it in and around his navel and God, Derek's toes curled in response. Stiles let out an encouraging hum when Derek’s muscles twitched under him.

His hands moved swiftly to unbuckle the belt of Derek’s trousers. Derek felt the Alpha growing impatient as the sugary scent of his heat made his nostrils flare. Stiles watched Derek, leaning down, mouthing at the dampened, ruined fabric and Derek shamelessly jerked his hips up, desperate for friction. But he stilled, blushing hard after realizing what he was doing. The next moment, Stiles tugged Derek's pants down, dragging his boxers along in a single, hard pull. Derek allowed Stiles to manhandle him and tugged them free of his ankles.

Derek whimpered as his dick throbbed in the chill of the air conditioning while Stiles took his moment to remove Derek’s shoes. He was painfully hard and already leaking.

“... _Stiles,_ ” Derek whined.

“I got you Derek. I got you,” Stiles moved in, twirling his tongue around the tip of Derek's dick and Derek arched his back, rolling his hips as he followed the motion.

“Fuck, Stiles...”

“God, Derek, you taste so good.” Stiles took Derek’s entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head in quick and steady strokes, making Derek’s eyes roll back in his head.

“St… Stiles,” Derek was helpless. He dug his fingers into Stiles’ hair, tugging at it a bit harshly, losing to the ultimate pleasure. “I'm close… I can't...” he tried.

Stiles didn't stop, jerking him with urgent fast strokes, circling his tongue to lick the length of Derek’s full, throbbing erection.

Derek came with a solid cry of Stiles’ name. He trembled under him as Stiles continued stroking him gently through his peak. It was definitely the best orgasm Derek had ever had, making white stars blink in front of eyes.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, placing a gentle kiss on Derek's cheek while Derek was still running high in the aftermath.

He couldn't believe Stiles was, after all, a stranger. But he felt so connected to him. Stiles was his mate, Derek was absolutely certain. His wolf was howling for the claim. From the fog of his own arousal, Derek realized, Stiles was still painfully hard.

“I want you inside me, Stiles.” Derek breathed after a moment, his hand reaching to cup Stiles’ face, meeting his eyes.

Stiles held his gaze for a long moment, his amber eyes searching for some answers in his. “Yeah… yeah, right on it,” he moved back, allowing Derek to present himself to the needy Alpha, as he propped his hole high in the air, digging his knees in the leather couch. “You're so beautiful,” Stiles breathed near Derek's dripping hole and Derek preened under the compliment from his Alpha.

 _His_ Alpha.

Derek jumped, coming out of his thoughts, as Stiles’ long tongue licked around his hole, his hands cupping and caressing his butt cheeks. “More… please,” Derek pleaded.

“Derek… are you sure?” Stiles asked, again, breathing heavily, his heartbeat was hammering on Derek’s eardrums and Derek wondered if Stiles would be able to stop himself if Derek said no.

“Derek?” Stiles must have noticed the delay in response, his voice was wrecked, but still he pulled back.

This was it.

“ _Knot me, Stiles_ ,” Derek begged, growing desperate with each passing minute, but he’d never felt so certain. At that moment, he didn’t care if Stiles was feeling the same. Stiles was the one for him.

He heard Stiles shuffling around, checking for his abandoned pants from the floor and ripped open a condom from the pocket. A smell of strawberries filled the air.

“Strawberry flavored, really?” Derek teased him, unable to hold back a laugh.

“C’mon, dude. They smell good, alright?” Stiles retorted, playfully swatting Derek’s bare butt and he loved how his skin tingled at the impact. “D’you want my knot or not?” Stiles asked him in a fake warning.

“Don't say it twice… knot or knot? Just do -” Derek was interrupted by a light brush of Stiles’ thick dick at his hot opening. “Fuck.” He ducked down, burying his face in the pillow, his own dick already half hard again. 

Stiles’ fingers tested the area, gently parting his cheeks, pushing him open. But Derek was ready.  “I want… I want you, Stiles. Please...” Derek begged.

“Yeah, just -” Stiles' heart fluttered as he finally _finally_ pushed inside Derek, only his tip, giving Derek enough time to adjust. Derek moaned as the shocks of pleasure ran through his spine, hitting his dick. He clenched around Stiles' hot tip, urging him on.

“You feel so good, Derek. So tight.” Slowly, Stiles slid his entire length inside, gripping at Derek's hips to hold him steady. He started thrusting in.

Derek flopped down as Stiles’ dick moved in and out of his needy hole, his knees buckled under him. It was Stiles’ hands, wrapped around his torso, that held Derek in place.

It didn't take Stiles much time to hit Derek's prostate. He was draped over Derek's back, placing wet, open mouthed kisses on the swirls of his triskele tattoo as he increased his pace, moaning Derek's name loudly.

Derek clawed at the leather covers underneath him, tearing it completely as Stiles hit his sensitive spot again and again and again. Derek felt the knot growing inside him, hot and thick, and Derek came again with a loud moan, Stiles following him quickly afterwards.

Stiles collapsed on Derek's back, his knot still inside him, both of them breathing erratically. He moved his hands to envelope Derek's chest, guiding both their bodies to turn on their sides.

“You good?” Stiles muttered in Derek’s ear, voice sated and soft, as he spooned Derek from behind.

Derek hummed in agreement, enjoying the tightness around his hole and the warmth plastered along his back. He felt safe and wanted.

Of course, Derek had hooked up with others before, but he’d never taken an Alpha knot. It was nice. He felt complete.

He passed out to the steady rhythm of Stiles’ breathing.

 

******

 

Derek woke up in pretty much the same position, still wrapped in Stiles’ arms. Only this time, Stiles was awake.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Stiles greeted him.

Derek’s head was clear, the daze of his heat pretty much settled. That was when the memories from the night started flooding in.

He'd taken a knot from an Alpha. He'd mated with Stiles, which was kind of a permanent thing, a bond. He'd literally begged for it. He had always had his senses about him whenever he had his heats. Even the previous night, he remembered every second of it, every twist, every touch. Shit, Derek rolled on his side, turning to face the Alpha.

Stiles creased his eyebrows, probably noticing the panic in Derek's heartbeat.

“I'm sorry,” Derek started freaking out. He needed to apologize to Stiles. “I didn't… I didn't mean to force myself on you.” He tried to get up from the couch, to search for his clothes. He needed to go, so what if he thought that Stiles was his mate. Stiles looked totally unaffected.

“Hey, hey.” Stiles grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. “Calm down,” his voice was gentle. “You didn't force me into anything, Derek.”

“Please, don't- you don't have to compromise because of my stupid, _stupid_ unplanned heat. I should- I'll just pack my stuff and leave.”

“Wait, Derek.”

Derek froze, jerking his head up to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Listen to me,” Stiles continued in a soft tone. “I want you, Derek. I wanted you from the day I saw you first at that Young Achievers Summit.”

Wait, Derek remembered the summit, he definitely did. It was a special night for the Hales as Laura had won the award. And it was almost five years ago.

Five years…

“... and I don't think you need to pack your stuff.” Stiles was still talking.

Derek looked at him, lost and confused.

“As my mate, you _are_ still the owner of this company.”

“Mate?”

“Yeah, mate,” Stiles nuzzled into his neck, snuggling Derek closer. “… mine.”

Derek’s body relaxed under the touch. “Mine...” he muttered, hugging Stiles tightly, hiding his face in his Alpha’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> * Comments/Kudos are gold!! They keeps motivating me to write more  
> 


End file.
